Legeremancia
by plumarosa1
Summary: La mente,un laberinto de secretos, un mundo desconocido, pero la Legeremancia lo desafía develando aquello que es tan intimo, una tarde Hermione Granger descubrirá que puede ser no solo peligroso, si no, que puede cambiar el curso de su vida y lo que descubre en la mente de Draco Malfoy la lleva a tomar la lleva a tomar las mas inesperadas decisiones con mas determinación que nunca
1. Oneshot (Preludio de una Historia)

_Ambientando en algún punto entre tercer año y previo al torneo de los tres magos, un momento privado de Draco y Hermione…._

 _ **Legeremancia**_

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

Sus pisadas, fuertes y firmes, aplastaban las hojas secas mientras caminaba con premura en dirección al castillo, llegaría tarde a pociones, inaceptable, seguramente Snape no perdería oportunidad de restarle puntos a su casa y peor aun, la castigaría, como si necesitara mas interrupciones a su ya muy reducido tiempo de estudio.

Ella solo quería un poco de paz, últimamente no lograba hallarla entre los pasillos de Howgarts, ¿Y como hacerlo? Si cada vez que se descuidada un barullo de voces se agolpaban en su cabeza causándole una monumental jaqueca. Todo había sido culpa de su maldita curiosidad, sus ansias por ir siempre un paso mas allá de todos, aquel verano cuando Sirius se había ofrecido a enseñarles a ella, a Harry y Ron, había brincado ante la emoción, pero jamás hubiera imaginado lo que ocurriría.

-"Tienes un don"-Había dicho Sirius con marcada emoción -solo es cuestión de control Hermione-

!Vaya don!, se repetía la chica una y otra vez, por algún capricho de Merlín, donde quiera que estuviera ese condenado anciano, su legeremancia iba mas allá, era capaz de interceptar varias mentes a la vez, pero no podía controlarlo aun, cuando perdía la concentración las voces se mezclaban en un mar que ahogaba su propia voz, enloqueciéndola.

Una vez dentro del castillo apresuró el paso hacia las mazmorras, llego al aula justo a tiempo, con Snape pisando sus talones, rápidamente y sin prestar demasiada atención se sentó en la primera fila junto a Neville Longbotom, quien le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hola Hermione- atino a decir notando el alterado estado de la castaña.

-Hola Ne..ville- dijo entrecortándose por su agitada respiración, podía sentir las punzadas en su abdomen por la falta de aire, dejo sus cosas a un lado y poso ambas manos sobre el escritorio tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Snape entro raudo al aula, agitando su larga capa negra, su lánguida figura se apresuró al podium desplegando su varita para encender el fuego bajo los calderos en las mesas de trabajo.

-Hoy elaborarán un filtro amoroso- Snape arrastro las palabras, pero Hermione apenas podía escucharlo, los murmullos comenzaban a subir el volumen, apretó los ojos con fuerza arrugando sus párpados hasta q vio una luz blanca tenue y con un leve suspiro retomo el sentido.- Tomen sus materiales y abran su libro en la página 527, cuando hallan terminado envásenla y déjenla sobre su escritorio para ser evaluada- Snape hizo una pausa observando con reproche a dos chicas de Slytherin que hablaban por lo bajo- No hace falta recordarles que el uso de la Amortentia dentro del colegio esta prohibido y que todo uso de dicha poción será severamente castigado-

Hermione decidió ponerse a trabajar, tomo su libro y lo abrió, ajusto el fuego bajo el caldero y comenzó a leer los ingredientes, pero las voces aparecieron de nuevo, distrayéndola.

-"OH, espero que no se note su sabor en los chocolates"- era la voz de Romilda Vane, hermione trato de ignorarla pero fue en vano, la imagen de Harry había aparecido en la mente de la chica captando la atención de la castaña -"Veremos si después sigue pensando en Cho Chang"- Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, si tan solo Harry supiera, quizá no volvería a probar bocado.

Corto el asfódelo con sumo cuidado, agregándolo al caldero tratando de ignorar las voces, pero una sobresalió. 

-"No me importaría que Draco me persiguiera, será refrescante un cambio de papeles"- Era Pansy Parkinson, petulante como siempre, Hermione pudo ver en su mente como Pansy miraba al rubio, sentía el encaprichado ímpetu de la Slytherin y sintió algo parecido a la lástima por aquel engreído hurón, pero no fue solo eso, Draco se veía distraído, Pansy noto y Hermione a través de ella, las media lunas violáceas que rodeaban sus ojos grises y fríos que por algún motivo el día de hoy no se veían tan imponentes.

Las semillas de anís verde pasaron entre sus dedos hasta el burbujeante liquido dentro del caldero, trato por enésima vez de ignorar su entorno, pero no podía, había algo en esa mirada que la había cautivado, no sabia si era el brillo melancólico que destellaba, el total aislamiento que parecía tener en ese instante, una chispa se encendió en ella, quería saber que pasaba en la mente de aquel rubio, ¿necesitaba saberlo?

-"Pero que pasa contigo Hermione, ya concéntrate"- se repitió para si misma mientras tomaba los frascos con ajenjo y aconito y se disponía agregarlos en su caldero.

-"Que rayos le pasa?"- ese era Theodore Nott, estaba sentado justo a la derecha del rubio, lo miraba con algo parecido al asombro "Que es lo que tanto mira"- Nott había seguido la mirada de Malfoy encontrándose en una maraña de cabellos castaños en la primera fila-

Hermione se sobresalto, haciendo que el comino cayera fuera de caldero, ¿Que sucedía?, por primera vez logro sentir el peso de aquella mirada sobre ella, ¿Estaba tan distraída que no lo había notado?, o ¿Era que, por primera vez la intensidad se había limitado a un suave roce?

-"No, seguramente solo mira al frente distraído"- había pensado Nott, ella asintió distraídamente, pero su curiosidad comenzaba a superarle.

Dirigió su mirada a la poción que comenzaba a verse de un suave color perlado, apago el fuego justo en el momento en que el vapor comenzaba a subir en forma de pequeñas espirales, finalmente, había conseguido la poción a pesar de estar distraída.

Se acerco a ella, curiosa, preguntándose ¿Que aroma resultaría para ella?, un sutil perfume a vainilla y menta se apoderó de sus sentidos, le parecía familiar, no recordaba donde lo había sentido antes.

-Vaya, bien hecho Hermione- Felicito Neville quien aun parecía luchar con sus ingredientes.

-Gracias Neville- atino a decir, pero su mente fue interceptada por otra voz familiar.

-"Por que le sonríe?" - había desdeñado aquella voz con tanto odio y rencor como le era posible, Hermione no podía creer lo que hacia, había entrado a la mente de Draco Malfoy y este parecía no darse cuenta, pero ¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella?

-"Que es lo que tiene ese tonto de Longbotom para merecerse esa sonrisa"- si se refería a ella, pero, ?Que le importaba a Malfoy a quien le sonriera?

Giro ligeramente su cabeza hacia la mesa de Harry y Ron, se sonrió al ver como Harry se detenía a ayudar a Ronald quien parecía devanarse los sesos en busca de la solución a su fallido intento de Amortentia, entonces de nuevo escucho la voz de Malfoy en su cabeza.

-"Los detesto, los odio a todos, malditos imbéciles"- Draco derrochaba desprecio, arrastraba las palabras incluso en su mente, Hermione pudo ver como el rubio desviaba su atención de ella a Neville, de nuevo a ella y luego, rápidamente a Harry y Ron y de regreso a ella, para suavizarse por un instante antes de retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos- "Los envidio"- sentenció como si se dijera una cruel verdad a si mismo.

Hermione fijo su mirada en el envase de vidrio, colocó en embudo y comenzó a verter la poción, de nuevo aquel aroma la invadió haciendo clic en su cerebro, previniéndola, lo conocía, conocía el aroma, pero ¿de donde?

-"Los envidio, por que sin siquiera notarla ella siempre esta allí para ellos, dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos"- la voz de Draco ya no destilaba ira, era mas bien una suave canción, melancólica y mortecina- "Los envidio por que es tan fácil para ellos tenerla a su lado, es tan simple para ellos hablarle y yo tengo que conformarme con contemplarla desde lejos, escondido bajo esta maldita máscara de desprecio, ellos gozan de su afecto y yo me tengo que conformar con pequeños encuentros fortuitos, con agredirla para poder verla de cerca, para verme reflejado en sus ojos y conformarme con que pronuncie mi nombre con el mayor de los desprecios"- Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Draco tenia su mirada fija en ella, no necesitaba mirarlo para saberlo, se veía a si misma en su mente, también veía el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, podía sentir el rencor de su hijo hacia el, sus reproches, su miedo, el mismo que parecía darle un coraje único, un nuevo Draco se revelaba ante sus ojos-"Te amo, Hermione, pero no puedo decírtelo" - Si antes había podido disimular su expresión, ahora su mandíbula se había desencajado por completo- " Daría cualquier cosa por gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorado, pero te estaría sentenciando a una muerte dolorosa"- Un sentimiento de ahogo invadió a Draco al mismo tiempo que la castaña sentía una fuerte presión en la boca del estómago.

En su mente pudo ver varios rostros, todos parecían ser odiados por el chico, "Mortifagos", pensó Hermione, colocando súbitamente una mano sobre su corazón, comprendió entonces, cuando vio el rostro acongojado de Narcissa Malfoy, lo que sucedía.

Lucius Malfoy esperaba que su único hijo se convirtiera en un fiel sirviente de Voldemort, parecía que ni Draco ni su Madre estaban muy de acuerdo, pero estaban amenazados, no tenían opción, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Hermione comprendió a Draco, pero aun no dejaba de sorprenderle lo que el chico había dicho, o pensado.

Draco Malfoy enamorado de ella, era increíble, impensable, pero la pensaba, con dulzura, ternura, ella había detectado sinceridad y pureza, algo que no creía posible en el, y de alguna manera se sentía mas que sorprendida y adulada, acaso eso en ella era ¿Emoción?, ¿Alegría?, se desconocía mas a si misma cada segundo que pasaba en la mente de aquel chico.

-"Me pregunto, cuando todo esto acabe, cuando El caiga, o al menos eso espero, ¿Podrías perdonarme?, ¿Podrías amarme después de todo lo que te he hecho?, seria mucho pedir, no te merezco, no después de lo que haré, pero no tengo opción, ...Hermione, es tan hermosa y ella no lo sabe aun, eso la hace mas bella."- Draco reprimía una lágrima, Hermione estaba pasmada en su asiento, tan ensimismada que no se percato de la presencia de Snape frente a ella.

Había deseado muchas veces saber que pensaba Draco Malfoy, pero jamás se imagino encontrar aquellas cavilaciones, recordó entonces una conversación que había tenido con su madre hacia años...

 _"A tu edad, cuando un chico es grosero, solo significa que le gustas,_ _no le prestes atención, todo ocurre en su debido momento cariño"_

Jamás olvidaría como la Sra. Granger había roto en carcajadas cuando a los doce años Hermione se quejaba del comportamiento de Draco, ahora tenia que aceptar que la sabiduría de su madre no tenia nada que envidiarle a Sybill Trewlany.

-Bien Srta. Granger- Afirmo con voz neutra Snape, apuntando en su libreta. Ella solo pudo asentir mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

Pero su mente fue de nuevo al rubio, el también había terminado la poción, se concentraba en llenar el frasco de vidrio entre sus manos pero antes de cerrarlo lo acerco a su nariz.

-"Fresas, miel, libros antiguos, cuero gastado"- había pensado el rubio- "Tal como Hermione"- inconscientemente la aludida sonrió.

Se levanto ensimismada, sin percatarse de hacia donde iba, al tratar de atravesar la puerta su cuerpo tropezó con algo duro, un aroma familiar la embargo, "vainilla y menta", levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de orbes grisáceas, por un par de segundos creyó ver en ellas anhelo, dulzura, tanteo su mente y reprimió una sonrisa al ver que no se equivocaba.

Draco tardo unos segundos mas en armar su máscara, no se había fijado que sus manos se crispaban en los hombros de la castaña, inhalo su aroma sintiéndose desvalido pero retomo su actitud prepotente de inmediato.

-Mira por donde vas Granger!- espeto con sorna- "Algún día, cuando todo acabe, te buscare y te lo diré todo"- se prometió a si mismo el rubio, Hermione no pudo reprimir una breve sonrisa, el le devolvió una mirada perpleja mientras su corazón latina desbocado y pedía a todos los cielos no estar alucinando.

-"Te estaré esperando Draco"- una perfecta proyección salio de la mente de Hermione, resonando en la cabeza de Draco, el chico palideció -"La legeremancia se me da hurón, disimula esa expresión o lo sabrá todo Howgarts"- repitió ella- No molestes Malfoy!- articulo finalmente apartándose con brusquedad y avanzando a zancadas por el pasillo, dejando a Draco con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, las mejillas al rojo vivo y una sonrisa tonta en los labios, con la sangre hirviendo bajo la promesa de un "después".

Hermione avanzo hasta salir del castillo, de regreso a las orillas del lago, buscando serenidad, no podía parar de sonreír, por meses había maldecido su suerte, pero ese día había descubierto que, como dicen los muggles, todo pasa por una razón, todo tiene un motivo de ser.

Había descubierto que no todo es lo que parece, a un Draco que la cautivaba y mas importante a una Hermione que dormía a la espera de la promesa de un mañana que quizá podrían compartir".

Destapó la poción que había guardado en su túnica, aspirando el dulce aroma a vainilla y menta, el aroma de Draco Malfoy, se prometió a si misma que sobreviviría a lo que se avecinaba, fuera lo que fuera solo por descubrir como seria, si el verdadero Draco y la nueva Hermione pudieran ser libres de sentir y vivir mas allá de la confidencial seguridad de sus mentes.

 _ **¿**_ _ **FIN?**_

 _ **OneShot con tendencia a ser un dic extenso depende de ustedes el desarrollo de esta trama; ¿Qué dicen?**_


	2. Capitulo I: Anagrama

_Legeremancia_

 **Capitulo I** **:** _Anagrama_

Leía aquellas palabras una y otra vez, trataba de leer entre líneas, de comprender aquella caligrafía compleja, contorneada como si trataran de hacer de cada letra una obra de arte, había hecho lo mismo los últimos veinte minutos, pero aun no comprendía, no del todo.

"Querida Mione;

Me alegra que estés bien, no olvides pasar a saludar a la Sra. D **algo** y **llena** el plato de mis queridos **Alindar** y **Encorache**.

Estuve viendo tus notas y **basado** en tu investigación creo que puedo decir que estas en lo correcto querida.

Con amor Canuto"

Siendo practica, respiro profundo un par de veces, relajo la espalda y se apoyo sobre el respaldo del mullido sillón de la biblioteca de sus padres, sus ojos volvieron al papel, denotando por primera vez las letras remarcadas, a simple vista no tenían sentido alguno, pero Sirius, en su absurda calidad de prófugo del ministerio no se podía permitir escribir textualmente lo que pensaba, un clic sonó en su cabeza, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

-Un anagrama- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa de suficiencia, saco una hoja de papel del escritorio y tomo un bolígrafo dispuesta a ordenar aquella nota. Luego de varios minutos de combinar las letras remarcadas en el orden de aparición de las palabras tenía un resultado un poco más conciso.

 _Lago_

 _Allen_

 _Irlanda_

 _Anochecer_

 _Sábado_

Bueno era algo, recordaba el lago al que se refería, y suponía que aquello era una cita, debía ir al lago Allen en Irlanda el sábado al anochecer, era martes, tendría el tiempo justo para crear una coartada para sus padres, se preguntaba si debía informar a Harry y Ron de esto, no estaba segura, pero como si alguien hubiera predicho aquella pregunta, una lechuza blanca, sumamente familiar toco la ventana de la habitación.

Hedwig atravesó la estancia hasta posarse sobre aquel escritorio de estilo victoriano, con un rollo de pergamino atado a su pata, Hermione lo saludo con una sonrisa y desato el rollo, desplegándolo con delicadeza.

" _Recibí un mensaje de Canuto, nos vemos en la Madriguera este jueves, te quiere, Harry"_

Sonrió, algo se traía entre manos, paso las siguientes horas intentando crear una historia convincente para sus padres, decidiendo finalmente que bastaría con decirle que los Wesley la habían invitado a pasar unas semanas con ellos y que regresaría a tiempo para acompañarlos a Paris, como lo había planeado tan cuidadosamente su madre.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron muy rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta caminaba por el sendero de margaritas que Molly Wesley había plantado en la entrada de su casa hacia varias primaveras, podía oler la hierba húmeda, que se levantaba desde la tierra hasta casi la altura de su cabeza, escuchar las aves que anidaban en algún tronco anudado de uno de los árboles cercanos, el humo salía en espirales de las chimenea como signo inequívoco de que había alguien en casa, la luz del porche estaba encendida y un suave aroma a canela y romero la golpeo al acercarse mas a la puerta, roída por los años, con la pintura visiblemente desgastada, pero tan adorable y familiar.

Fred y George abrieron la puerta, antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar, destilando bromas desde el momento en que poso sus ojos sobre aquellos orbes azul claro.

-Hermione!, que bueno que ya llegaste, comenzaba a preocuparme cariño- le saludo la Sra. Wesley mientras no dejaba de batir algo dentro de un enorme tazón en la cocina.

La casa estaba repleta de cabelleras rojizas que se movían de un lado a otro, Percy leía sentado cómodamente en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala, junto a la chimenea Fred y George parecían debatir la mejor forma de agregar explosivos a su nuevo invento, Ginny estaba sentada en la base de la escalera, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la casa, Molly Wesley se movía con rapidez por la pequeña cocina y Arthur Wesley se había distraído con _El Profeta,_ en una esquina, una cabellera diferente, bastante despeinada y azabache junto a otra pelirroja la miraban con curiosidad, dejo su equipaje a un lado de la puerta, sin tardar mas y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos- les saludo

-¿Has tenido buen viaje?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

-Si, mis padres me dejaron muy cerca- respondió

-¡OH! ya basta, dinos de una buena vez que sucede- espeto Ronald visiblemente molesto.

-Ron- Tercio Harry levantando su mano a modo de aviso para que se comportara.

-¿A que te refieres?- inquirió la castaña bastante desconcertada.

Ronald resoplo poniendo sus ojos en blanco, se cruzo de brazos y se dirigió hacia la sala, sentándose a un lado de Percy, quien ni siquiera se inmuto cuando, con sopesada brusquedad, el pelirrojo se había lanzado directamente al sillón y sin moverse un milímetro de la posición en la que había caído comenzó a farfullar algo respecto las evidentes preferencias de Sirius y la complicidad de sus dos amigos, en la que, según él, no tenia cabida.

Hermione miro confundía la trayectoria del pelirrojo y volvió su vista a un sonriente Harry que le invitaba a tomar asiento junto a él.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- pregunto Hermione tomando asiento

-Me temo que Ron esta, digamos que…- Harry parecía debatirse en busca del termino adecuado- celoso.- dijo finalmente.

Hermione suspiro, dándole a entender su total confusión, los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en ella con algo entre la comprensión y la diversión.

-Sirius me ha enviado una carta, en ella me decía que viniera a la Madriguera y que debía decirte cuando llegaría para que también vinieras, que los tres tendríamos que ir a algún sitio del que tu, bueno, estarías mas que informada- Termino diciendo Harry demostrando un poco de confusión mientras se pasaba rápidamente una mano por el desordenado cabello.

Hermione lo miro unos instantes, saco un papel de su bolsillo, desdoblándolo con sumo cuidado y se lo extendió.

-Hace un par de dios recibí este mensaje de Sirius- le informo- es un anagrama Harry- continuo notando el desconcierto del pelinegro.- es una dirección, o algo así, con un dia y una hora, no fue muy explicito.

-Lago Allen, Irlanda, el sábado al anochecer- leyó, refiriéndose a las anotaciones que la chica había escrito en la misma carta.

-Debemos ir los tres, si no me equivoco es la razón por la que debíamos reunirnos aquí esta noche- dijo Hermione, dirigiendo su mirada al aun molesto Ron.- ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?- inquirió.

Harry suspiro, sin levantar la mirada de aquel pergamino, se sentía cansado, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde tratando de que Ron comprendiera que nadie lo hacia a un lado, era obvio en trauma emocional que ser el mas pequeño de los chicos Wesley había causado en él, había tratado razonar con el pelirrojo de todas las formas posibles, explicando lo importante que era mantener la ubicación de Sirius en total secreto, repitiendo que enviar cartas a casas Muggles era mucho mas discreto, que era necesario esperar a la castaña para tener todas las piezas, pero había sido inútil.

Desde que el año pasado, él y Hermione, habían desaparecido y reaparecido en la enfermería, haciendo todo lo posible por adjudicarle aquella visión al estado de shock en el que el pelirrojo se encontraba luego de haber sido mordido por el mismo animago en la casa de los gritos, este sospechaba que algo le estaban ocultando, su intuición se corroboro aun mas cuando se dio la noticia del escape del moribundo Sirius Black y Harry se había mantenido impasible cuando el había corrido por medio castillo solo para avisarle, no se le había pasado por alto el nerviosismo contenido de Hermione, pero era una regla inquebrantable, para todo aquel que use un giratiempo, no mencionar a nadie lo sucedido. Aquella conducta cómplice entre sus dos mejores amigos había trastocado el lado neurótico de Ronald Wesley llevándolo a un constante estado de alerta en el que al mínimo estimulo, por pequeño que este fuera, explotaba en una sarta de incoherencias sobre favoritismo y exclusión.

-Ya sabes como es, esta molesto por que no recibió ninguna carta, dice que todos lo excluyen- se limito a murmurar Harry.

-Eso es absurdo- reprocho Hermione mirando al chico con desaprobación.- ya no es un niño para actuar de esta manera.- finalizo cruzándose de brazos.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso en dirección a Ronald para reprenderlo por aquella conducta infantil, la Sra. Wesley los había mandado a llamar para cenar, las horas pasaron entre animadas charlas, alivianando el animo de todos, incluso el de Ron, uno a uno los Wesley se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Hermione se disculpo con Ginny pidiéndole que se adelantara, que iría en un momento, mientras Harry y Ron tomaban asiento frente a la Chimenea.

-Bien, como le dije a Harry, Sirius envío un anagrama, con una dirección, debemos estar allí el sábado al anochecer, aunque no tengo muy claro para que quiere vernos, debemos estar preparados.- susurro la chica sentándose al lado de Ron, quien observaba las llamas ondear en el hogar encendido.

-¿Qué demonios es un anagrama?- Inquirió algo hosco Ron.

-Es una forma de disfrazar los mensajes Ron, desordenas las letras de la palabra original para hacer una nueva- explico Hermione.

-¿A dónde debemos ir?- Inquirió sin desviar su vista de las flamas.

-Irlanda- sentencio Harry

Los tres se miraron un par de segundos, como sorteando quien haría la siguiente interrogante, aquella que había destrozado la mente de Hermione desde hacia varios días, la de Harry desde hace varias horas y la que ahora se agolpaba en la garganta de Ron.

-¿Cómo llegaremos?- dijo este finalmente.

Hermione y Harry se miraron buscando respuestas, pero nada salio de sus labios, pasaron varios minutos debatiéndose entre medio de transporte, descartando red Flu, apariciones, escobas y autos voladores, se habían quedado sin opciones justo a las 2 a.m., sin otra opción mas que irse a la cama y consultarlo con la almohada.

 _Un pequeño abreboca del fic que se comienza a cocinar, inspirada por sus reviews, veremos como evoluciona esta historia que aun se cocina en mi cabeza._

 _Plumarosa1_


	3. Capitulo II : Determinación

_**Legeremancia**_

 **Capitulo II:** _Determinación._

El chico se movía con desespero evidente por toda su habitación, su cabeza explotaba en una oleada de dolor, su pecho parecía ser comprimido por algún peso invisible, estaba aterrado, en su mente una sola palabra se repetía _… "NO"_

Recordaba una y otra vez aquella conversación que había interceptado, sus padres jamás habían discutido abiertamente, pero esta vez, ni siquiera habían esperado llegar a su habitación.

" _-Ya tiene edad para unírsenos, tiene que pensar en lo que es mejor para su familia- Había sentenciado su padre- Tendrá que estar feliz de cumplir con las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso, es un honor-_

 _-Un honor- respondió Narcissa Malfoy con evidente repulsión por el termino que había utilizado su esposo- Es nuestro único hijo y tu quieres enviarlo al matadero- escupió las palabras en autentico reproche- Todo esto de la sangre no es mas que una estupidez, la mas grande de todas- los ojos de aquel hombre rubio se abrieron ante las exclamaciones de su conyugue.- Una que acabo con mi familia y no estoy dispuesta a ver como se lleva también a mi hijo- Termino con una mirada amenazadora._

 _-Cuidado con lo que dices, ¿O es que ahora defiendes a los Sangre Sucia y los Traidores de la Sangre?- Lucius parecía nervioso, trataba, como siempre, de disfrazarlo con su prepotente sarcasmo, la mujer no contesto, pero tampoco perdió su porte altivo- Draco estudiara artes oscuras, cuando este listo, honrará a su familia portando la marca tenebrosa y servirá a nuestro Lord, cuando este así lo desee- tomo un respiro profundo- No esta a discusión- finalizo."_

Draco no supo cuanto había corrido después de eso, se adentro a los terrenos de la propiedad de los Malfoy, el sudor frió recorría su cuerpo, se sentía débil, frágil, acorralado, inseguro en su propio hogar, estaba harto, agotado y sin fuerzas, se dejo caer en el suelo, sin importarle que la tierra húmeda manchara su perfecto traje negro.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y evoco, con anhelo, con desesperación, aquel par de orbes almendradas que desde hacia tanto le concedían la paz que buscaba, dejo rodar las lagrimas, libremente, como quería ser una de ellas, y desaparecer al tocar el suelo, ser absorbido por la tierra y no saber mas de si mismo.

Tenía quince años, y no podía contar un solo dia de completa felicidad, estaba cansado de estar perdido, de verse en el espejo como la sombra de alguien que realmente despreciaba, si, odiaba a su padre, porqué cuando mas necesitaba su cariño lo había relegado, porqué cuando quiso su apoyo había recibido inclemencias, odiaba a Lucius por cada lágrima que su madre había dejado salir cuando se creía totalmente sola, lo odiaba porqué su ceguera no hacia mas que herir a su familia y a todo el que contactara con él, lo odiaba porqué por él había tenido que confinar sus sentimientos y hacerse una coraza, un falso Draco que solo sabia esparcir veneno, que lastimaba lo que mas deseaba poder amar.

" _Jamás seré como tu"_

Se había prometido a si mismo, pero no era tan simple, mientras daba vueltas por su habitación a oscuras, volvía a sentir la voz burlona de la muerte asechándolo, no era tonto, era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su generación, había adquirido habilidades con la practica, pero algo estaba claro, no tenia madera de asesino, no podría con aquella carga que querían lanzar sobre sus hombros, pero mas allá de eso, el verdadero Draco, desde algún recóndito lugar de su alma, gritaba, con todas sus fuerzas.

 _-"Se fuerte, revélate, no los sigas, aléjate"-Imploraba su conciencia._

Es que, ¿Acaso podría salir de esta?, no, no, era imposible, si seguía los deseos de su padre, estaba mas que seguro, terminaría muerto, por no cumplir las expectativas, quizás por fallar, quizás por falta de pericia en batalla, aquella marca no era mas que una condena a muerte, tarde o temprano, lo era.

 _-"Tu madre no soportaría tu muerte, ¿Qué será de ella sin ti?, se fuerte, revélate"- Volvía a rogar_

Draco apoyo sus manos empuñadas en el alfeizar de la ventana, una corriente de aire frió le golpeo el rostro, refrescando sus ideas por un segundo, debía haber alguna salida, sabia que si se negaba moriría, si se quedaba bajo los designios de su padre, quizás alargaría un poco su vida, pero su destino podría ser mucho peor.

 _-"Por una vez se valiente"- le escupió su subconsciente._

¿Valiente?, que podría haber de valentía en un ser tan deplorable como lo era él, después de todo había pasado la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo, incapaz de alzar la voz, incapaz de demostrar afecto o respeto, actuando el papel que, algunos pensaban, le correspondía en ese teatro fatalista que era su vida, continuando errores absurdos de sus mayores, por miedo, pero, ¿A que le temía realmente?

Levanto sus ojos grises al cielo, estaba despejado, las estrellas lo adornaban cual terciopelo negro decorado con miles de diamantes, la luna se alzaba imponente en lo mas alto del firmamento, pidió, pro primera vez a alguna fuerza superior alguna señal, lo que fuera, necesitaba ayuda.

Su corazón latió fuerte, pues sus pensamientos lo guiaron de regreso a una tarde de otoño, había salido al lago, necesitaba aclarar su mente, entonces la vio, sentada junto a un árbol, inmersa en su propio cavilar, el viento frió hacia danzar sus rizos castaños y el se permitió perderse en aquella marea ámbar que lo relajaba plenamente, escondido tras un frondoso abedul, entonces tomo su decisión, apretando sus manos contra el barandal, prometiendo con la luna las estrellas como únicos testigos de su determinación que su vida seria muy distinta a la de su padre, después de todo, Draco Malfoy ahora era consiente de que había algo en este mundo que le daba vida a sus días, algo por lo que, sin dudas, valía la pena luchar.

…

Hermione abrió los ojos exageradamente, aferrando sus manos temblorosas al tronco nudoso de aquel árbol que ahora los cobijaba bajo su sombra, su corazón latía desbocado y se sintió muy mareada de golpe.

-¿Un hipogrifo?- Cuestiono exasperada- Harry Potter, ¿Te has vuelto loco?- cuestiono al pelinegro que sonreía con timidez, no era un secreto para ninguno de los presentes, que la castaña sentía pánico de volar.

-Piénsalo Mione, no podemos usar artefactos mágicos, podrían rastrearnos, no tenemos edad ni practica para aparecernos, no podemos llevar a nadie mas y si lo hiciéramos nos rastrearían aun mas rápido- se defendió el chico dándole bases totalmente practicas a su argumento.

La chica, totalmente en silencio, cosa que pocas veces sucedía, se dejo caer en las raíces elevadas del árbol, lívida, aun algo temblorosa y resignada.

-Pero Harry, ¿De donde sacaremos uno?- pregunto Ron.

-Ya lo había pensado, enviare mi patronus a Sirius, el enviara a Buckbeak, así alguien al menos sabrá exactamente a donde ir-

Para la hora del almuerzo un patronus en forma de perro había aparecido en la habitación de Ronald, afirmando que el animal en cuestión estaba en camino y que debían estar preparados para viajar a primera hora de la mañana del dia sábado, antes de que el sol saliera, para evitar ser vistos.

Hermione había empacado algunas cosas, utilizando un hechizo amplificador de espacio en su bolso, procurando aligerar el peso a la pobre criatura, después de todo tendría que llevarlos a los tres, solo Merlín sabia por cuanto trecho. Estuvieron listos para salir justo cuando su reloj de muñeca marcaba las 4 a.m., el sol amenazaba con asomarse en cualquier momento, justo entonces divisaron al enorme hipogrifo, los observaba desde una zona elevada de terreno, se acercaron con cautela, repitiendo los movimientos que Harry cuidadosamente ejecutaba

" _Una reverencia, un paso hacia el, déjalo que avance hacia ti, despacio"_

Recordaba aquella clase con Hagrid, que no había salido del todo bien para cierto rubio, recordaba como su corazón se había detenido, el rubor en sus mejillas al notar que se había adelantado más que el resto de los alumnos, el pánico y la adrenalina correr por sus venas, su diestra aforrándose a su varita, increíblemente dispuesta a ejecutar un hechizo contra el animal si daba un paso mas en dirección a Malfoy.

Había pasado varias semanas repitiéndose que había hecho lo que cualquiera con sentido común haría, ignorando su visita a la enfermería para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, disfrazando el evento con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, se prometió borrar de su memoria aquella mirada que se había escapado de su conciencia, mientras Harry estaba inconciente, aquella que había sido interceptada por el rubio, provocándole un completo estado de pánico.

Se estremeció ante aquel recuerdo, permitiéndose subir al lomo del imponente animal, Harry le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora al subir detrás de ella, Ron les siguió entre emocionado y nervioso.

-Recuerden no arrancarle las plumas- Advirtió Harry aferrandose al cuerpo del Hipogrifo- Vamos Buckbeak, llévanos con Sirius-

El animal pareció entender la petición, sin darles tiempo corrió por los amplios terrenos de yerba alta y se elevo en los aires, sus amplias alas planeaban con las corrientes de viento, Hermione contenía un grito en su garganta, el aire frió le golpeaba el rostro sin clemencia, se aferraba con una mano al animal y con la otra hacia añicos la mano de Harry, sintió la cena buscar el camino de salida de su estomago y contuvo la respiración, podía sentir el latido de su corazón, fuerte y acelerado, el vértigo comenzaba a manifestarse, tanto que no podía admirar el hermoso paisaje que se desplegaba bajo sus pies, su mente se bloqueo, creyó sentirse desfallecer, luego de unas cinco horas en el aire no podía acostumbrarse al movimiento.

-Increíble- exclamo Ron de repente, solo entonces se había logrado abrir sus ojos y enfocar el paisaje, hermosas colinas, tan pobladas de pasto que casi parecían nubes verdes, un amplio lago de aguas calmas reflejaba el sol que ya se alzaba en el cielo, azul celeste, no había rastros de actividad humana, en hipogrifo comenzó a descender lentamente, dirigiéndose a un claro en medio de la espesura de árboles que rodeaba el basto de agua.

Una barrera mágica los rodeo, a unos 30 metros del suelo, sintieron un cosquilleo en la piel antes de ser absorbido por aquella esfera plateada, pudieron divisar entonces una pequeña cabaña, de paredes levantadas por gruesos troncos, la chimenea se alzaba a un metro del techo de adobe rojizo, dejando escapar remolinos de humo blanco con un ligero olor a romero.

El animal descendió con lentitud, aunque a Hermione le pareció demasiado rápido, Ron salto del lomo del hipogrifo demasiado excitado con la travesía, Harry lo siguió un tanto nervioso, ansioso quizás, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de alguna señal de Sirius.

Hermione respiro hondo cuando Buckbeak se inclino para dejarla mas cerca del suelo, se dejo caer sobre la hierva húmeda, agradeciendo el gesto con una sonrisa, su estomago se había adherido a su columna y temía las consecuencias de su reposicionamiento, apoyo su espalda sobre la suave alfombra natural, el frió del roció matutino le alivio el mareo, se sentía agotada, ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo se había relajado en todo el viaje, el sudor frió recorría su frente y finalmente logro respirar pausadamente, el cielo, hermoso y despejado, de un azul tan claro y relajante la transporto a un reino de paz y serenidad, el agua se escuchaba cerca, el golpeteo de las olas era un susurro que la relajaba, se incorporo para orientarse, habían descendido a una colina, a lo lejos, entre los árboles, podía ver muy de cerca como el lago golpeaba las rocas de la orilla, con gracia, con ritmo, estaba muy cerca, podía distinguir la bruma, de un pálido gris, un tono que le volvía a recordar un par de ojo, que sutilmente, la observaban a distancia, desde hacia ya un tiempo que lo había notado, no se había atrevido ni siquiera a considerar los motivos, pero su mente, traicionera como siempre, hacia alarde de aquel secreto que solo ella conocía, por que su naturaleza, cualquiera que fuera, causa de la mirada descubierta y silente, le aterraba.

-Hermione, ¿Esta todo bien?- Harry se había acercado, sus verdes ojos buscaban seguir la mirada perdida de la chica, sonrió al ver el lago, ignorando por completo el motivo de aquella consternada expresión y el prolongado silencio, nada habitual.

-Si, estoy algo mareada es todo- se limito a contestar sin desviar demasiado la mirada.

-Oigan, creo que deberíamos entrar- grito Ron desde el porche de la pequeña cabaña, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los otros dos a nada, tomo el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha y lo giro precipitadamente, una descarga eléctrica golpeo entonces su cuerpo, lanzándolo a unos tres metros de la entrada con violenta fuerza. – ¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo.

-¿Estas bien Ron?- Pregunto Hermione acercándose al chico, parecía muy divertida, ganándose una mirada iracunda del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- Contesto enfurruñado- No es gracioso Harry- el aludido suprimió la sonrisa que involuntariamente se había formado en sus labios.

Hermione lo ayudo a incorporarse, aun divertida por la falta de prudencia de Ronald, quien yacía sobre el suelo húmedo, bastante golpeado.

-¿Acaso esperabas que un prófugo de Askaban dejara la puerta abierta con una alfombra de "Bienvenidos" en el pórtico? – Hermione no suprimió el canturreo de la risa que se suprimía entre los músculos aun agarrotados de su garganta por el aire frió del viaje.

Ron la miro por un momento, entre sorprendido por la veracidad de sus palabras, apenado por su ignorancia y molesto por el tono que había utilizado.

-Quietos- susurro Harry, había sacado la varita, estaba tenso, sus ojos verdes revoloteaban por los alrededores, entre los arbustos, hermione se coloco a su diestra, empuñando la varita, intentando percibir lo que el moreno buscaba, Ron la imito a la izquierda del chico, confrontando sus espaldas, cubriendo sus flancos débiles, estaban sincronizados, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo como para no tensarse al menor preludio de peligro, real o no.

Hermione respiro hondo, apretando con fuerza su varita, sus nudillos palidecieron ante la presión ejercida, su sistema nervioso estaba demasiado excitado, ya habían pasado por algo así, era un ritual, la inevitable sensación de estar indefensos, seguida por el pico de adrenalina llenando sus terminaciones nerviosas, el rictus de sus cuerpos al tensarse, el sudor frió corriendo por su espalda, respiraciones agitadas y bocas secas, justo antes de desatarse alguna riña, antes de que volara el primer hechizo, antes de los gritos y el dolor de las heridas sangrantes, pero todo se había vuelto mas real desde que Ronald casi perdía una pierna aquella noche en la casa de los gritos, desde que la rata escurridiza de los Wesley fuera descubierta como un mortìfago que se creía muerto, desde que el mismo Dumbledore había reforzado la seguridad del castillo, desde que recibió aquella carta cifrada de Sirius, lo había meditado y reconsiderado.

Alguna vez, había dicho a Harry que solo el era quien debía enfrentar todo esto, lo que fuera que "esto" significara, ya que en cuatro años casi, aun no lo comprendía, ahora pensaba distinto, ellos eran su apoyo, su armadura, estaba dispuesta a todo, "esto" era algo mucho mas grande que ella y haría lo que fuera para ayudar, algo estaba claro, muchas vidas dependían de ellos, y sin saber a ciencia cierta lo verídico de sus cavilaciones, mientras ladeaba la mirada hacia un matorral que se movía suavemente, se prometió a si misma que costara lo que le costara, vería el final de "esto", desde el lado ganador y junto a sus amigos, así la vida se le fuera en ello.


	4. Capitulo III : Perspicacia, Orgullo y Fé

_**Nota:**_ _La historia comienza a evolucionar de una forma compleja, estén atentos…disculpen la demora, pero a cambio van 2 capítulos seguidos._

 _Besos…_

 _Plumarosa1_

…

 **Legeremancia**

 **Capitulo III:** _ **Perspicacia, Orgullo y una pizca de Fé.**_

Tres pares de ojos se posaban sobre el matorral, justo a la derecha de la cabaña, tres varitas en alto y tres corazones palpitando con frenesí, dispuestos a protegerse y enfrentar a quien se escondiera entre la espesura de la vegetación. Buckbeak emitió un sonido gutural a la lejanía, alguna mezcla entre el relinchar de un caballo y el cacarear de un gallo, grave y alarmante, como si quisiera comunicarles algo, pero estaban demasiado ensimismados como para notarlo.

Una figura alargada se abrió paso entre las hojas enredadas sobre lo que parecía una gran malla tejida, cabello negro, que caía en suaves rizos hasta los hombros, ojos aun más oscuros, porte aristocrático, tez pálida y una sonrisa esplendida.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo el hombre con las manos en alto- Es bueno saber que están preparados para todo-

Vaya que estaba cambiado, Sirius Black no era aquella piltrafa de mago que había salido de aquella prisión tenebrosa, a Hermione le recordaba a uno de esos caballeros de la corte de la Reina Victoria, con ese traje púrpura con ribetes dorados, las botas negras hasta la rodilla y la postura altiva. Harry Potter se lanzo a los brazos de su padrino como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y este lo recibió cauto.- ¿Correrás así hacia tu enemigo si se viste como yo?- refuto con repentina seriedad.- Harry James Potter, ¿Cuáles fueron las ultimas palabras que te dije cuando nos vimos aquella vez?- sus ojos azabache chisporroteaban con picardía pero su rostro era un rictus inexplicable.

-¿Qué?- contesto el chico desorientado

-Limítate a contestar, si de verdad eres mi ahijado- repuso

- _"Por un tiempo mi vida será impredecible, además, tu tienes que estar aquí"-_ lo ojos verde esmeralda se cubrieron por lagrimas casi imperceptibles, Sirius le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, fundiéndose con sus recuerdos y revelando su lado mas paternal.

-¿Acaso te quedaras allí Mione?- susurro el pelinegro, ven a darle un abrazo a tu tío Sirius- dijo guiñándole un ojo en un gesto que solo ella podría haber comprendido, se estremeció y se abalanzo sobre aquel hombre, dejándose invadir por la calma que le profería su mera presencia.

Ronald miraba la escena con un gesto consternados, por varios segundos un deje de odio se dejo colar por sus azules orbes, arrugando su pecosa nariz en señal de fastidio y guardando su varita en sus gastados jeans.

-¿Cómo has estado Ron?- le pregunto acercándose al pelirrojo, pero este lo esquivo disimuladamente y murmuro un "Bien" entre dientes, mas para si mismo y luego asintió, era obvia su incomodidad, a ninguno le extrañaba, había estado bastante raro desde que las cartas habían llegado.

Sirius saco su barita para desactivar los hechizos que rodeaban la cabaña, explico que en estos tiempos difíciles, debían ser tomadas las mas absurdas y pequeñas precauciones si querían llegar a ver el final con un corazón palpitando aun en sus pechos.

El interior de la cabaña era totalmente opuesto a la sencillez de su fachada, era realmente enorme, se entraba por una galería repleta de retratos, que los miraban con dulzura y les daban la bienvenida, Ronald reconoció a Andrómeda Black, aferrada al brazo de un hombre que parecía ajeno al resto del recuadro, Hermione por su parte, se había dejado invadir por un sentimiento de nostalgia, todo era, quizás, demasiado familiar, pero no era hora de enfocarse en aquellos asuntos.

El largo corredor llevaba a una estancia acogedora, plagada de antigüedades, sillones mullidos de color borgoña, alfombras de pared a pared, paredes cubiertas con papel estampado y repujado en un metal dorado que reconocieron como oro, un enorme candelabro pendía sobre la estancia, apabullado solo por la imponente chimenea, de donde provenía un delicioso olor a romero.

-Supongo que les debo algunas explicaciones- comenzó el mayor, haciendo ademán para que se sentaran.

Harry y Hermione se dejaron caer en un sofá de dos puestos frente al sillón de cuero negro en el que Sirius había tomado asiento, Ron dio varias vueltas por la habitación, dejando ceder su furia ante aquel ambiente tan acogedor, para finalmente sentarse muy cerca de Harry.

EL crepitar de las flamas ardiendo los arrullaba, el aroma los relajaba, y de repente, un platón con diferentes dulces apareció cerca de ellos sobre una pequeña mesita de te.

-Siéntanse en la libertad de tomar lo que deseen, esta casa es tan suya como mía, ha pertenecido a los Black por generaciones, mi querida prima Andrómeda fue quien dispuso que yo me escondiera aquí, es mucho mas cómoda, y son pocos en mi familia los que conocen su ubicación, se la he ofrecido a Dumbledore, junto con la casa de mis padres en Londres, como colaboración a la causa, es lo menos que puedo hacer, mientras me oculto- los ojos negros se endurecieron, por un segundo crispo sus manos para luego relajarlas sobre los apoyabrazos del sillón- Los tiempos se han puesto difíciles, todo esta volviendo a ser como aquella vez, demasiado tenso, demasiado extraño, hay en nuestro lado, mucho, por no decir casi todos, que no están de acuerdo con que estén enterados aun de la situación, pero yo creo que ya que están en el ojo del huracán, es perfectamente imprescindible que conozcan los riesgos- Ni una sola respiración se podía escuchar en aquella calma expectante, ni los corazones desbocados que latían con furia, ni el temblor de los cuerpos nerviosos, ni las mandíbulas tensas que hacia tiritar los dientes- Los seguidores de Voldemort están volviendo a aparecer, sucesos muy extraños han pasado ya y empeoraran, Howgarts hace mucho tiempo, ya no es seguro, no importa lo que diga el ministerio- hizo una pausa, miro a Hermione que se había tensado en su lugar, conociendo el trasfondo de aquella información, luchaba por no perder la compostura y lo sabia bien, sonrió brevemente ante la fuerza que ella poseía, siempre la había admirado, se parecía demasiado a ella, quizás por eso se había apegado tanto a la chica.- Los llame por que creo que deben estar preparados, y yo me encargare de ello.

-¿Preparados para que exactamente?- Se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

-Para todo, aprenderán a pensar, actuar y atacar como sus enemigos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, en unas semanas mas empezaran las clases, deben estar listos.- respondió Sirius poniéndose de pie- pero ahora deben estar cansados por el largo viaje, ¡Kreacher!- grito

De inmediato un elfo domestico, con aspecto desgarbado, largas orejas caídas y mirada gruñona se apareció en la estancia, la pequeña criatura de largas ojeras caídas y prominente nariz un tanto deformada examino con sus ojos a los tres visitantes, un respingo muy mal disimulado fue su reacción ante la presencia de la chica, quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza y suplicaba con sus ojos que no emitiera palabra alguna, mediando la situación Sirius, quien era ahora en foco de aquella mirada asintió, el criatura hizo una reverencia, aparentemente dedicada a los tres invitados de su amo.

-¿Me llamo el amo?- dijo con voz sumisa.

-Muéstrales a los niños sus habitaciones, que tengan todo lo que necesiten Kreacher- sentencio

-Si amo, como ordene, Kreacher obedece de inmediato- respondió, comenzó a subir las escaleras a un costado de la habitación, seguido por los tres chicos, mas cuadros se desplegaban por las paredes hermosamente tapizadas, _"un perfecto estilo victoriano para un caballero victoriano"_ pensó Hermione.

….

Tres habitaciones contiguas los recibieron, camas amplias con dosel, tapiadas de mullidos cojines, hermosa vista desde amplias ventanas, un escritorio preparado para escribir tantas cartas como fuera posible, chimenea y cuarto de baño, Ronald estaba extasiado, privacidad, eso era lo que desbordaban aquellos cuartos, lujo y presunción de un estatus social que siempre había anhelado curiosear.

Se sentó en la butaca junto a la ventana, sus ojos vagaron por el macizo de agua tranquila que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, las gaviotas volaban al ras de las pequeñas ondas que formaban las olas, en un vaivén relajante que disipo la furia contenida de hacia unos momentos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se pregunto a si mismo, ¿De donde venia tanta rabia?, se lo había adjudicado a la presión, a los estudios, aunque nunca estudiara demasiado, a sus hermanos siempre revoloteando, a la constante atención de su madre hacia Ginny, luego hacia Harry, también había meditado el apego absorto que compartían el y Hermione, un lazo único que el jamás había podido vencer, conocía la sensación, había sido su fiel compañera por años, estaba celoso, lo sabia, solo que no comprendía aun las nuevas dimensiones que esta estaba tomando, era absurdo, sentirse desplazado, ellos eran una triada, así había sido desde que se conocieron, pero algo siempre lo estropeaba, la fluidez de la relación, ellos tres eran amigos, casi hermanos, pero Harry y Hermione, era como si estuviesen unidos por una corriente mental, que siempre les permitía estar en perfecta sintonía, para ser honesto consigo mismo, lo que lo ponía de peor humor era su confusión acerca de la chica, llamarla su " _Hermana_ " ya no le parecía correcto, solía mirarla mientras ella estaba absorta en algún libro o mientras discutían, lo que era muy común, sintiéndose extrañamente prendado, pero no lo admitiría jamás, no podía hacerlo, arriesgaba demasiado, quizás solo seria algo momentáneo por lo que no valdría la pena arriesgar años de amistad, pero no podía controlar sus arranques, era tan injusto sentirse menos, incluso para ella.

…

Harry se recostó en su cama exhausto, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, pero su mente vacilaba entre las palabras de su padrino, sabia que quería decir mas de lo que había expresado, todo hacia parecer que Lord Voldemort regresaría y el sabia muy bien lo que buscaba, a él, venganza, muerte, destrucción, lo había meditado varias veces, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo y cuando ocurriera, seria uno de los dos o ninguno, posos su mirada sobre el dosel de su cama, estrellas se movían por la tela oscura, pequeños cometas pasaban por todo el extenso manto negro, se relajaba, recordó a sus padres, sus rostros sonrientes mientras lo miraban orgullosos, una lagrima recorrió su rostro lívido y cansado.

Como deseaba tener solo unos minutos con ellos, tenia tantas preguntas, tanta rabia contenida, no solo los había matado, le había negado la oportunidad de abrazar a la hermosa Lily Potter, aprender a volar de la mano del gran James Potter, se los imaginó en las gradas de Gryffindor durante su primer partido de Quidditch, despidiéndolo en la estación de trenes junto a la plataforma 9 y ¾, recibiéndolo en casa durante las vacaciones, era mucho lo que Tom Riddle le había arrebatado. Tendría que pagar por ello.

Se sumió en un sueño profundo, viéndose a si mismo rodeado de aquellos que mas anhelaba, deseando con todas sus fuerzas permanecer en ese mundo tranquilo, un mundo sin peligros, sin guerra inminente, sin presiones, donde ya no era "El niño que vivió", era Harry, solo Harry… Harry, mamá y papá, como debió haber sido.

…..

Ya eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde cuando Hermione se había dispuesto a bajar las escaleras, parecía que sus amigos se habían rendido ante el cansancio del viaje, descendió las escaleras hacia la estancia, encontró a Sirius distraído con el fuego que danzaba en la chimenea, se sentó cerca para calentarse un poco.

-Te habías tardado- menciono el hombre sin despegar la mirada de las flamas.

-Harry y Ron se han dormido- se limito a contestar.

-Supongo que esta confundida- lanzo Sirius luego de unos segundos

-Creo que el término es curiosa- respondió ella.

Sirius la mira con ternura, como había crecido, cada dia más parecida a aquella mujer, que en su juventud le había quitado el aliento en más de una ocasión, su corazón se estrujo, pensando como su queridísima Evelyn hubiera adorado a Hermione, eran tan parecidas, el cabello castaño que caía en suaves bucles sobre sus hombros, el rostro perfilado y esos labios naturalmente rosados, pero los ojos, esos si eran de alguien mas, alguien que también se sentiría como él al verla.

-El tiempo se agota pequeña, no sobrevivirán un dia de batalla si no están preparados, lo sabes mejor que yo-

-Lo se, puedo sentirlo, se fortalece, dia tras dia- Respondió ella con pesar- Pero no era de eso que querías hablarme- adivino

-No, claro que no- sonrió él- Hermione, Clarisse y yo pensamos que, quizás sea prudente, al menos por ahora, que tengas mas cuidado con lo que haces- Dijo muy quedamente, ante la mención de aquel nombre la chica se tenso visible y abruptamente.

-Pensé que el anonimato seria mi mejor barrera de defensa, por eso estoy aquí, por eso estoy viva- la voz, antes melodiosa, era ahora un conjunto de disfonías- Por eso me alejaron de todos.-

Sirius tomo su mano y le propino una caricia, la miro a los ojos con ternura y suspiro, sabia a lo que se refería, conocía el dolor que las dediciones tomadas le habían causado, pero era la única opción, ella era esperanza, era un as bajo la manga, mas allá de eso, era tan valiosa para él, para todos, mas de lo que ella misma podría imaginar en aquel momento.

-No sabes cuanto desearía haberte evitado todo esto, pero era lo mejor, para todos- hizo una pausa- Hermione, solo quedan ustedes dos- dijo con tristeza- él no tiene mucho mas que dar, ustedes son la única oportunidad y debemos cuidarlos, lo sabes, tienes un deber y yo jure protegerlos.

Hermione sintió su pecho colapsar, sabia a lo que se refería, debía prepararse, había cargado con aquel peso por tanto tiempo que se sentía desvalida de solo pensar en quitárselo de encima, ese secreto había mantenido su vida hermética, perfecta, desprovista de magia por once años, o al menos fuera del rango de búsqueda de quienes deseaban darle muerte, pero sabia, al igual que todos los implicados, que tarde o temprano ese secreto saldría a la luz y entonces todo seria diferente.

Se dejo caer sobre el regazo de aquel hombre que, había dado su libertad por ellos, que había padecido incontables torturas para que ellos pudieran subsistir, para que dado el momento, terminaran lo que aquellos que los precedieron y perecieron, iniciaron.

Sirius la miro con ternura, una vez mas rememorando aquel rostro que aparecía en sus sueños tan recurrentemente, aquellos tres niños, que pronto tendrían que demostrar ser adultos, eran sin duda un bien tan preciado, después de todo las guerras se ganan con el corazón, no con la fuerza, no con la mente y ellos lo tenían todo.

Harry era la perspicacia, el sentido de predecir los movimientos y actuar a tiempo, la estrategia y la entrada a la cabeza de aquel asesino, Ron era el orgullo, la confianza en los meritos y ala vez el miedo que evita pisar en falso, y Hermione, ella era sin duda la Fé que todos necesitaban en su alma para seguir adelante.


	5. Capitulo IV:Un Complicado Laberinto

_Nota: Con respecto a algunos Reviews que recibí, este fic en 100% Dramione, paciencia, prometo que pronto comenzaran a comprender la situación, mi mente esta hiperactiva y las ideas están brotando…_

 _Besos…_

 _Plumarosa1_

…

 _ **Legeremancia**_

 **Capitulo IV:** _ **Un Complicado Laberinto, Extrañas Verdades**_

Sirius los había reunido en las afueras de la cabaña justo cuando el reloj marco las nueve de la noche, una esplendida luna se alzaba en el firmamento, el viento helado calaba hasta los huesos, haciéndolos tiritar bajo sus gruesos abrigos, ya mas descansados y con el cuerpo aun adolorido, pero ansiosos ante la premisa que aquel misterioso hombre estaba a punto de anunciar.

-Bien, primero que nada quiero que comprendan que nada, absolutamente nada de lo que les voy a revelar esta noche debe saberlo nadie, ni siquiera los Wesley- dijo con seriedad- Merlín sabe que Molly me mataría por exponerlos a esto, pero yo, difiero de ellos, ustedes necesitan armas, habilidades mas allá de la varita- Los tres chicos asintieron, temerosos y expectantes a que continuara. - ¿Han escuchado hablar sobre la legeremancia?- inquirió, sus ojos negros se debatieron entre los tres rostros y luego se posaron sobre Hermione quien sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un tipo de magia que se utiliza para explorar la mente y los sentimientos de alguien, contra su voluntad- Respondió Hermione, con la barbilla muy en alto.

-¿Leer la mente?- inquirió Ronald, Hermione chasqueo la lengua y le miro con evidente fastidio

-No, claro que no, es mucho mas que eso, accedas a todo lo que puedan ocultar, si la utilizas bien no solo obtienes información, puedes hacer que tus pensamientos se proyecten hacia la otra persona, puedes incluso crear una especie de conversación mental, confundirlo, herirlo, lo que sea Ron- Hermione comprendió entonces la gravedad de sus palabras y palideció, miro a Sirius en busca de alguna respuesta, pero este solo ladeo una sonrisa

-No intento enseñarles a leer la mente, de hecho, quiero que aprendan a bloquear sus pensamientos- dijo Sirius- la oclumancia es, por decirlo de alguna manera, la contraparte de la legeremancia, Lord Voldemort es conocido por su afición de rebuscar entre los pensamientos de sus victimas sus peores recuerdos, sus mas grandes miedos, de esta manera los controla y los tortura, los mortifagos practican ampliamente estos métodos, así que lo mas oportuno es que aprendan a alejarlos de sus cabezas-

Harry lo miro atento, mientras explicaba paso a paso como controlar su mente, vaciarla de todo pensamiento y así burlar al legeremente, Ron por su parte se sentía demasiado nervioso, sus pensamientos aun rondaban cerca de un tema delicado, así que se dispuso a pensar en cualquier otro tema.

Hermione por su parte, se había limitado a sentarse cerca de la cabaña, sobre una gran rosa, estaba demasiado tensa, no quería intentarlo, no quería hacerlo, temía demasiado a las consecuencias, si confiaba en Harry y Ron, desde luego que si, pero ella mejor que nadie sabia lo delicado que era esa información en su cabeza, sabia que era justamente por ello que Sirius trataba de que esos dos aprendieran a burlar todo intento de penetrar sus conciencias, eso solo indicaba mas complicaciones, ya muchos habían perecido pro aquel secreto.

 _-"Los necesitaras a tu lado Mione_ "- La voz de Sirius Black resonó en su cabeza, levanto la mirada para ver como Harry apretaba fuertemente los parpados y Ronald se debatía consigo mismo, o eso parecía por su postura rígida y sus puños crispados. Sirius la observaba en silencio a unos dos metros de distancia.

-" _No me hagas hacerlo_ "- le suplico- " _Ellos no, aun no_ "- volvió a decir en su cabeza.

-" _El conocimiento es la mejor defensa, pero aun no es tiempo, sin embargo, tu también deberías aprender oclumancia_ "- Dijo con un tanto de sorna en su mirada, una sonrisa se amplio en su labio y su mirada cambio a un brillo pícaro- _"Así que… esos ojos ¿Conozco al dueño?"_ -

Había entrado a su mente, ella no se había percatado, ¿Ojos?, ¡OH! en el nombre de Merlín y Morgana, Hermione se tenso e inmediatamente llevo sus pensamientos a cero, vaciando su mente, no sin un gran esfuerzo

-" _Perfecto_ "- rió- Bien, deben practicar- prosiguió en voz alta- vaciar la mente es un verdadero arte, pero podría salvarles la vida, en especial a ti Harry, sabes bien que Voldemort tiene un especial interés en ti- hizo una pausa para sacar su varita, hizo señas para que se le acercaran- "Legeremens", díganlo con fuerza y determinación, un leve movimiento de varita bastara para que tengan acceso a la mente de su contrincante, no lo usen como diversión- Advirtió- Puede ser bastante conflictivo- esto ultimo lo dijo demasiado serio- Bien , ¿Quién lo intentara primero?- un silencio repentino se formo entre los tres chicos, se miraron furtivamente entre ellos, tratando de responder la pregunta.

Harry y Ron se miraron instintivamente, una palabra cruzo sus labio sin medirla, simple, obvia, oportuna…

-Hermione- dijeron al unísono.

La chica se tenso, solo por un instante, la habían lanzado a la línea de fuego, sin sentir el menor remordimiento, sonrió con malicia, empuño la varita y susurro un apenas audible "Cobardes".

-Muy bien, Mione, lo que debes hacer es apuntarme con la varita, pronuncia el hechizo, con firmeza y penetra mi mente- las palabras surgieron de sus labios con tanto significado como solo ambos podían haber comprendido- las mentes, son como un laberinto de pasillos, a lo largo de cada uno hay miles de puertas, si abres la adecuada, hallaras lo que buscas- culmino bajando la varita y abriendo sus brazos en señal de permiso.

Hermione medito unos segundos, demasiado nerviosa como para coordinar del todo sus movimientos, separo sus pies un poco en busca de apoyo y elevo la varita…

-Legeremens- pronuncio

-Immoderatus- susurro Sirius a su vez, nadie más pudo escucharlo.

Inmediatamente hermione vio aparecer ante sus ojos un mar de imágenes, se sentía mareada, era como flotar, pero sin moverse, como navegar entre aguas turbias, entonces vio un largo pasillo, la mente de Sirius, valla que había sido literal, camino, o quizás solo floto, entre aquellos resquicios de luz y oscuridad que se entrelazaban, una luz muy poderosa brillo cerca de ella, como si la llamara, alargo la mano y sintió como alguna fuerza la absorbía.

De repente ya estaba en otro lugar, una sala, hermosamente adornada, muy parecida al interior de la cabaña, Sirius sostenía una carta en las manos, conocía el sello de lacre que aseguraba el sobre, demasiado bien, un león y una serpiente sostenían una corona, rodeados por estrellas, el hombre rompió el sello y desplegó el pergamino.

" _Querido Canuto,_

 _Mi posición no me permite acercarme, pero la situación se agrava, mi esposo a decidido que D. esta listo, el se ha negado, no se de donde ha sacado la fuerza, pero esto solo ha complicado la situación, he dispuesto que durante el verano aprenda algunas habilidades antes de confesarle todo, creo que deberías tomar la misma ruta._

 _Mucha suerte, con amor C."_

Las preguntas surgieron en la mente de Hermione casi tan rápido como obtuvo las respuestas de la de Sirius, dos imágenes vinieron a su mente, dos rostros familiares, pero que no esperaba encontrar allí, cabellos rubios, ojos grises y azules, porte altivo, ropas oscuras, aquellos ojos que tanto la habían atormentado, pero, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?, antes de obtener la respuesta a la nueva inquisitoria, el dueño de aquel recuerdo la había expulsado de sus pensamientos, la chica cayo al suelo exhausta, sintiendo sus piernas flácidas y su pulso acelerado, no sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, si seguía en el mismo lugar, no sabia con certeza que sentía, sus parpados estaban pesados y su boca seca, sintió su cuerpo caer sobre la superficie fría y húmeda, mientras los rostros se desvanecían ante la oscuridad.

…..

Hacia varios días que su casa se había convertido en una replica del infierno, rostros enmascarados de plata y cuerpos cubiertos con túnicas negras comenzaban a frecuentar los pasillos de Malfoy´s Manor durante las noches oscuras de luna nueva, cada mes, cuando su padre creía que el ya dormía, pero él hacia mucho tiempo que no conocía los placeres que ofrecía el reino de Morfeo, en cambio, se escabullía por pasillos internos de las antiguas y reforzadas paredes de mármol, cerca de las viejas tuberías que en alguna época habían trasportado aire caliente a toda la casa desde un cuarto de calderas, que yacía ahora en desuso en algún lugar junto a los calabozos.

Siempre acompañado por su fiel amigo el miedo y escoltado por la incertidumbre, contaba los segundos para moverse entre las sombras, en busca de escuchar algo útil, alguna información, una pequeña pista de lo que se tramaba, pero no había tenido suerte.

Se había negado abiertamente a seguir las dediciones de su padre, no había sido fácil, había requerido mas fuerza de la que pensaba que podría tener y estaba seguro, que si no fuese por el recuerdo de ciertos ojos color miel enmarcados en desenfrenados rizos castaños, aquella sonrisa que jamás seria para él, pero que al menos, a la distancia le infundía fuerza a su alma, si es que tenia una, no habría podido.

No había salido ileso, claro que no, estaba acostumbrado al dolor, su padre, no era precisamente amoroso, no con él, de hecho, con él menos que con nadie, pero esta vez su cuerpo, su orgullo y partes de su ser que desconocía que existían, habían sufrido.

- _Ve a tu lugar feliz, vamos resiste, vete lejos, vuela Draco, vuela_ \- le gritaba su conciencia

Aquellos ojos lo llamaban, aquel rostro perfecto, inocente, aquella esperanza que había encendido la luz en el, la flama de la discordia con aquellos que se autoproclamaban sus iguales, que por tanto tiempo había temido encender por miedo a terminar consumido por sus llamas, por que personas como Hermione Granger no merecían padecer por aquellos que compartían su techo, su mesa, sus elegantes y frívolas fiestas.

Lucho, por mantenerse en una pieza mientras sentía como su carne se desgarraba con cada estocada, lucho por respirar mientras se ahogaba en un mar de agrias lagrimas, saboreo el odio, el rencor y el valor en una sola bocanada de aire que parecía tan denso que no lleno sus pulmones, una brecha al rojo vivo se abría justo en la mitad de su cuerpo, absorbiéndolo, como si se tratara de un agujero negro que hacia que el dolor agudo y chocante se atenuara, lenta y casi imperceptiblemente.

Había perdido la cuenta en la décimo quinta ola de "Crucius", dejo de escuchar los gritos desesperados de su madre, poco después y perdido el conocimiento unos segundos mas tarde.

No recordaba mucho, recordaba haberla llamado en su mente, haberla visto a lo lejos, con el rostro crispado por alguna emoción que no pudo descifrar, para luego sorprenderse observando su reflejo en aquellos orbes almendrados, el aroma a fresas que lo golpeo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella y luego su voz, un timbre dulce, agudo, quedamente, como cuestionando cada silaba, había pronunciado su nombre, - _¿Malfoy?-_ fue un segundo, pero basto para que se aferrara a lo que le quedaba de conciencia y no se rindiera ante aquella terrible tortura.

solo haber despertado en medio de las penumbras, sobre el mármol pulido del estudio de Lucius, bañado aun en sudor frió y pegajosos, incapaz de moverse debido al dolor, cualquier ser humano se habría vuelto completamente loco después de aquella tortura, pero no, no podía permitirse tal atrocidad, no caería ante un ser tan bajo como su progenitor.

Ahora, mientras un elfo domestico apilaba ropa y algunos objetos dentro de un prístino baúl forrado en cuero negro, con las letras "DM" brillando en metal platinado y pulido con orgullo cerca de la agarradera, el se aferraba de nuevo al alfeizar de su ventana, encorvado aun por el dolor punzante que sentía en su estomago cada vez que respiraba demasiado profundo, pensaba, con tristeza mezclada con algún sentimiento desconocido, o mas bien, se aseguraba de recordarse que jamás tendría que volver, una vez que cruzara aquella verja negra, una vez que estuviera seguro en los pasillos del Expreso de Howgarts, seria libre, libre de escoger, libre de huir, libre de luchar, libre, a como diera lugar, pero lejos de aquel hombre que tanto daño le había causado.

No sabia muy bien que hacer, pero suponía que Dumbledore seria una buena primera parada, al menos el no lo juzgaría, no lo atacaría, quizás, hasta le creería. Solo había un fallo en su plan, su madre, ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando el ya no estuviera?, lo resolvería según se presentaran las situaciones, tenia en su poder suficiente dinero como para poder solventar algunas cosas y luego ya vería, después de todo, habían varios parientes suyos, si mal no recordaba, en una posición muy similar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente, dando paso a un orgulloso rubio que caminaba altivo con su capa de terciopelo negro, aun puesta y su bastón en mano agitándose en el aire. Lucius Malfoy miro a su único hijo con estruendoso desprecio, chasqueo la lengua y golpeo al elfo para apartarlo del camino y acercarse al chico que lo miraba desafiante desde la ventana.

-El campeonato mundial de quidditch es este fin de semana, vendrás conmigo y te comportaras a la altura de la situación- dijo con voz suave pero firme, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos grises que destilaban ira.

Draco no se inmuto, ignoro el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo al tener que erguirse para mirarlo de frente, el agonizante instinto de supervivencia que ya no le permitía bajar la cabeza y asentir, su padre se retiro tan rápido como había entrado, azotando la puerta y dejando tras él, lo que a Draco le pareció el aroma pestilente de la mas franca cobardía.

Se dejo caer en una silla cercana, desde donde podía admirar de nuevo el cielo nocturno, el elfo había desaparecido llevándose todo rastro de sus maletas con él, se sumió en las penumbras de su propia mente, dejando que la oscuridad lo abarcara y le permitiera esconder las lágrimas furiosas, que caían por sus mejillas lívidas, entre sus ajuares lóbregos.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado en la misma posición, ya no sentía dolor, ni el frió del viento nocturno que arremetía contra las cortinas grisáceas de gasa y seda, se aisló en sus pensamientos de nuevo, en aquella chica que lo miraba con expresión sorprendida, la misma que vivía en sus sueños desde hacia tanto tiempo, la misma que sin saberlo, lo mantenía con vida.

Draco no se percato cuando una figura lánguida se coló por la puerta, sin hacer ruido, sus ropas colgaban de ella, se movían con el viento al mismo ritmo que las cortinas, sus pasos cautelosos le acercaban al chico que yacía de espaldas, inerte, ausente a inocente de la situación, lo contemplo unos instantes, sus ojos brillaron con el resplandor de la luna y sus movimientos se volvieron ágiles y rápidos, sin darle tiempo a hablar o siquiera percatarse había tapado la boca del rubio y con su mano libre lo había girado en su dirección, frente a frente, sin mascaras, sin tapujos.

Los ojos grises miraron aquella aparición con terror, pánico, desconcierto, estaba inmovilizado y no se atrevía a articular palabra, jamás en toda su vida había visto esa mirada en los siempre tranquilos y aparentemente fríos ojos de su madre.


End file.
